


What about us?

by Octoberrose11



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Harry's not a bad guy btw, M/M, Multi, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Past Nick Grimshaw/Harry Styles, boys not communicating, drunk behavior, kind of?, little!louis, long island iced teas, nouis are room mates, post one direction hiatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octoberrose11/pseuds/Octoberrose11
Summary: Ducking his head he mumbles out, “One of them might have passed out but her friend caught her before anything bad could have happened. Anyways! Don’t change the subject!”“What subject?” Anton drops himself gracefully into Liam’s lap, holding onto his shoulder to steady himself. “Who kicked Harry’s puppy?”“He’s mad that Tommo and Grim are practically fucking on the dance floor.”“They are not! They’re friends, barely friends. They only can stand each other because of me.”Twin unimpressed looks came across the other two’s faces. “I’m going to pretend that it’s the drinks that are making you act like that, Styles, because the man I know wouldn’t say such a thing about one of our best friends.” Liam waved Harry off when he opened his mouth to protest. “You dated both of them, Harry. You broke both of their hearts.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/gifts).



> I'm so so sorry this is so late going up, thanks to my friend (that'd be me!) for posting this. Life happens sometimes and things suck but so many thanks to the mods for being so understanding. 
> 
> Chapter two of this should come up sometime over the weekend, when ever I can stand sitting up for more then five minutes at a time. 
> 
> More thanks to also Callie and to Mel (they know who they are) for reading this and telling me it doesn't suck. Y'all are the real MVPs. 
> 
> To Jiksa: I loved all of your prompts. Like a lot. If I could have I would have written all of them (and I still might go back and do that) but this one by far was my favorite. I hope you enjoy it. I don't think it's exactly what you had in mind when you prompted it but I hope you still enjoy it.

He’d probably laugh at himself for being so suspicious if he wasn’t so certain that something was going on between Louis and Nick. Liam (and a slightly more than intoxicated Zedd) had shared an unimpressed look when he'd set up shop after announcing as such before they both downed a shot and left him to go dance together. Harry was serious though, there’s something going on between Louis and Grim. Though everyone else in the world thought the two hated each other Harry knew better. Louis looked up to the older man like the rest of One Direction looked up to Louis and Nick thought Louis was funnier and wittier then he’d ever admit to anyone (except to Aimee, Harry and Ian that one time when he was trashed on white wine.) 

That’s not to say the two have always liked each other, or even agreed on everything (the time they argued for an hour and a half on the most respectful way to listen to What Makes You Beautiful comes to mind) but there’s for sure something going on between them- Harry can see them leaning into each other from his place at the bar and he’s unamused. 

Well drunk and unamused, he thinks as he takes another long sip from his Long island iced tea. He nods when the bartender offers him another one, he's going to need more alcohol if he's going to be forced to watch them all night. 

Why would fate decide to allow his two favorite ex boyfriends become best friends without a little warning first? Of course he’s been busy with the writing and dodging rumors that he’s once again dating Taylor Swift but still a little heads up from the universe would have been nice. 

He narrows his eyes when Louis leans himself against Grimmy’s shoulder, both of them laughing when he pulls away, suddenly filled with disgust. They’re acting closer than friends, more like lovers but there’s no way that's possible. This must be some type of prank they’re working together on to pull against him, there’s no way Lou and Grim are dating. 

He doesn’t know what the two of them are planning but he sure as hell is going to find out. 

-_-_-_-_-_-

“Harry keeps looking over here,” Nick’s voice is barely a breath against Louis’ ear. 

Louis shrugs. “Let him look, he’s the one who broke up with us remember?” He throws back another shot and then licks the leftover salt off his lips. 

“Yeah but he doesn’t look angry, more confused than anything to be honest.” Nick looks over his shoulder and frowns at the way Harry quickly turns himself around to reface the bar when they catch eyes. 

“Well until he comes over here and starts something I’m not going to worry about it.” Louis shrugs again. “He’s not dating either of us right now, he let Jade take my papers so he has no right to complain about what I say or do anymore.” 

As someone who was mostly a little outside of performances and other band duties Louis was going to enjoy his time being big and Harry wasn’t going to ruin it for him. 

Not tonight. Not ever again. Louis had spent far too much time trying to make Harry happy- first as his boyfriend and then as his best friend- that he’d ran out of fucks to give on if his behaviour hurt the other man or not. 

Nick still looked uneasy. “If he does come over here am I going to have to worry about you getting into a fist fight? I’d rather us not end up at the A&E tonight, thanks.” 

“I could take him on,” Louis pouted. “I’d make him say so many sorries.” 

Nick patted the top of his head, a genuine smile on his face. “I’m sure you would sweetheart, but I’d still rather you didn’t. It’d be bad press after all, two members of one direction getting into a drunken brawl in a bar.” 

With a sigh Louis was forced to agree. “Especially since that blind dropped about me and him dating and breaking up.”

“I know darling, being a grown up sucks.” 

“It does.” He pouted for a moment before,” Can we go dance instead?”

“Always, Tomlinson.” Nick let the other man take his hand and followed him onto the dance floor with a smile, more then attentive to the eyes that still had their laser like focus on him and Louis. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Being friends - fuck buddies?- with your ex’s ex is a complicated situation. Of course they don’t spend their whole time together complaining about shit Harry has done- usually, in fact, they show each other the weird memes Harry has sent them since they saw each other last. The time before that Louis had been in in his little head space when Jade had dropped him off and the cuddled on the couch, Pig between them, while Louis tried to explain why Niall said that Louis couldn’t listen to the explicit version of one of Niall’s solo songs. The conversation had included a lot of head nodding, Nick pretending he understood everything Louis was saying (he didn’t), and then suggesting they order something in to prevent the tantrum he could feel coming.) 

The two of them, after the first conversation where they settled and laid the topic to rest, never talk about the weird six months where they both dated Harry at the same time. Of course Louis and Harry had both been younger then and hadn’t necessarily made the best choices, and maybe Harry hadn’t been completely forthcoming with Nick about everything (making him assume that he and Louis had an open relationship and he was fine with Harry dating Nick, for one) and of course they could talk about it if they felt the need to, but everything that could be said, or needed to be said, had and for the most part the two have made peace with it. 

Except sometimes, since they’re still friends, and since they run in the same circles, they’ll end up at the same party at the same time. And it’s not like they’ve been hiding the fact that they’re a thing from Harry, it just hasn’t come up in conversation. 

It doesn’t help matters that they haven’t had the talk between them yet, either, to label exactly what they are, or what they’re doing. The sex between them is amazing and they always have a blast when they’re together, but they’ve both been burned by relationships in the past few years, and not just from Harry either. 

It’s an equal amount scary to think about the conversation as it is exciting, and anxiety inducing that the other might not want the same thing. So they both try to put it off their minds, letting the music move them, Nick’s hands hot on Louis’ hips as he rocks his ass back. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

Back at the bar Harry is still pouting, this time into his fourth long island iced tea. He knows he should stop, that he’s on his way to being trashy drunk and not cute drunk but he still lets himself take a harder drag from his straw. 

A hand appears on his shoulder. “Mate, you need to stop.”

“I’m not doing anything, Liam. I’m just enjoying this lovely drink on this fine evening.” 

“Haz, that’d be convincing if you didn’t keep glancing over at Tommo and Grim like you hope they catch fire from your glare alone.” Liam helps himself to the bar stool next to Harry, though he keeps himself facing the dance floor. “I’ve got to keep an eye on Anton,” he explains, “some girls spotted him earlier and tried to climb him.” 

Harry snorts. “They didn’t try to climb you?” 

Ducking his head he mumbles out, “One of them might have passed out but her friend caught her before anything bad could have happened. Anyways! Don’t change the subject!”

“What subject?” Anton drops himself gracefully into Liam’s lap, holding onto his shoulder to steady himself. “Who kicked Harry’s puppy?” 

“He’s mad that Tommo and Grim are practically fucking on the dance floor.” 

“They are not! They’re friends, barely friends. They only can stand each other because of me.” 

Twin unimpressed looks came across the other two’s faces. “I’m going to pretend that it’s the drinks that are making you act like that, Styles, because the man I know wouldn’t say such a thing about one of our best friends.” Liam waved Harry off when he opened his mouth to protest. “You dated both of them, Harry. You broke both of their hearts.” 

“What about my heart?”

He pressed on as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “I Know you’re a good man, that you made some mistakes and fucked up big time but I still love you, mate. And because I love you I’m going to be honest with you. Neither of them owe you anything. You aren’t dating them anymore. If they want to see each other, they can. You don’t have a right to keep them from doing it. They don’t have to run it by you, they don’t have to ask you if you’re okay with it. You aren’t their father, or their husband or even their boyfriend at this point. You’re one of their best friends, Harry, and that’s it. I’m sorry to have to break it to you but you ended your relationships with them years ago. It’s time to get over it and move on.” Liam stands carefully, Anton having still been in his lap and put his boyfriend into a fireman’s hold. “Now, I’m off to go fuck my boyfriend (as long as he’s okay with it), so we will leave you to the rest of your night. Finish this drink, make it your last one and go home. Go home and go to bed because I’m sure you have an early morning at the studio tomorrow too.” 

With that he leaves, a giggling Anton across his shoulder loudly protesting that he could walk. 

With one last glance at the two men still grinding on the dance floor, Harry drops some cash on the bar to cover his tip. Liam’s right, he does have to be in the studio early tomorrow. One Direction have finally ended their three and a half year hiatus and Harry has a bunch of songs her needs to go in and work on before he’s due in New York for some promo. 

-_-_-_-_-_- 

It had taken a sober Niall (who Louis was currently living with), an equally sober Alberto and Paddy, to get the two of them home. To say Niall was unimpressed would be an understatement. 

During the hiatus Louis had pretty much fallen apart there for a while, and Niall had been the only one he had kept in contact with. Or rather, Niall was the only one equally as stubborn as Louis and wouldn’t let him cut him out of his life. So it wasn’t any surprise that the two of them rented an apartment in London together, though both had separate houses else where around the world. It was a little surprising, however, the day Niall moved in (three weeks after Louis), to find a naked Nick Grimshaw in the kitchen cooking bacon. They had both squeaked in an unmanly manner, Louis had come in holding one of Niall’s golf clubs over his head and had fallen over laughing when he saw what the problem was. Bonding at it’s finest, honestly. 

Now Niall just kinds of groans when he walks into the kitchen and sees Nick spoon feeding Louis bits of scrambled egg out of the pan. “For fucks sake, it’s too fucking early in the morning.” 

“Niall, it’s after noon. And if that was the case it would also be too early for the amount of fucks you just said.” Nick says idely. “Also today’s one of those days.”

Niall stops grumbling to himself, a soft smile crossing his face. “Is it?” He walks over and bops Louis on the nose, the older man letting out a childish giggle. “Ah yes! I was hoping to be able to call into work today, and this means we can go to the park, doesn’t it buddy?” Louis reaches his arms up to Niall, and he happily picks him up, mostly ignoring the way Louis chews on the collar on his shirt, except for a small grimace with the spit touches his skin. 

In a sing song voice he says to Nick, “You might want to block you know who from his phone. And maybe mute him on twitter. His private account.” 

Nick stands with a sigh. “What did he do now?” 

Niall hands over his phone ad watches as Nick reads through some of the tweets that had rolled out over night, most of them about lost love and life not being fair. There was a few in there about how love was the most amazing thing in the world too, and about trying to be happy for others but it really didn’t paint a good picture on a drunk Harry. 

Niall shrugs apologetically when Nick glances up at him. “I told you guys you should have told him before now, but Lou is stubborn and that the two of you had it covered and I guess I really shouldn’t have believed him but you know how he is.” 

Nick’s hold on the phone tightens. “Yeah, I know how he is.” 

Louis, still in a world of his own, continues to babble from his place in Niall’s arms, completely unaware of the storm the was brewing for them.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s not that Harry is a bad person mind. A little immature in ways, perhaps, and a little too quick to pass judgements but he really does love with his whole heart and deeply cares about everyone he comes across. His motto has been and always will be “treat people with kindness” which is why when he wakes up the next morning and sees what he has tweeted the night before he has a moment of panic, and wondering what the fuck he had been thinking about the night before.

Now that he’s sober and mostly awake the idea of Louis and Grimmy makes him happier than he ever could have imagined. His two favorite people finding happiness in each other is more than he ever could have asked for.

He has a bunch of texts from Niall, and from Liam, pretty much telling him that he fucked everything up the night before and he believes it. There’s also a bunch of texts from Niall saying that Louis had fallen into his little head set and he had plenty of time to do damage control if he hurried and took everything down now.

He decides to go ahead and delete everything, sends an apology text to Grimmy just in case he had seen everything he had said, then heads to take a shower. He’s got to get the story of Lou and Grim from somewhere and his bet, he figures, is from Niall. 

Hopefully the other man doesn’t slam the door in his face when he shows up unannounced. 

^*^*^*

Niall sends Louis and Nick off to the park, saying he’ll catch up with them later. He blushes a little when he says that a guy might be coming over to see him. He shrugs off Nick’s teasing smirk and his reminder to not do anything Nick himself wouldn’t do, places a kiss to a teary Louis’ forehead and promises he won’t replace him in the two hours they’re separated. 

So he’s almost expecting the knock on the door, but he really wasn’t expecting who he finds behind it. 

“Harry.”

“Niall,” Harry’s face is red from the wind, and his eyes a little red from the crying he had done on the drive over, thinking about how horrible it would be if Nick and Louis really did thing that he was mad that the two of them are together. “Please, can I come in? I need to explain some things.” 

Niall frowns but steps aside, throwing over his shoulder, “Close the fucking door behind you.”

“Do you talk like that around Louis when he’s little?” 

“One, Nick took Louis to the park forty five minutes ago so he’s not here. Two, you gave up any right over how I talk around Louis when you broke up with him. Three, I really hope that’s not why you came over because if it is I’ll kick you out.” 

“No! Please.” Harry takes a seat on the couch across from Niall. “I promise I didn’t come over to play twenty questions with you on how you behave around Louis. I just- I had some questions.” 

“About?”

“Nick and Louis.” He waves Niall off when he opens his mouth to defend the other two men. “I promise I’m not mad, I was drunk and jealous last night. i never should have said or done the things I did, and I know that being drunk doesn’t excuse my behavior. I’m just curious on how they got together.” 

Niall mutters a curse under his breath, deciding that Louis would go easy on him if he decided to kill him, or that Nick would step in if he had to. “They’re not.” 

“But?”

“I know, I know. They act like a couple and all that other shit, they make me sick sometimes honestly, but they say they’re not dating. I’m not exactly sure what the story is there but Louis keeps telling me they’re just friends with benefits or something.” 

“And Nick still hangs out with him when Lou is little?” 

“He still hangs out with Lou when he’s little,” Niall agrees. “I think they’re both scared to actually sit down and discuss what exactly they mean to each other but y’know, I can’t do anything to make them have that conversation. It isn’t my business unless they start abusing each other and they’re not so.” Niall shrugs. 

“Okay, well do you know how they became ‘friends with benefits’?” Harry asks. “Cause I’m still really confused, I knew they didn’t hate each other like the media tries to make people believe but last I knew they also couldn’t really stand to be in the same room together, I fucked them both up and made them mad at each other.” 

With a roll of his eyes Niall huffs out, “Not every fucking thing in the world revolves around you Harry! You did this when Liam and Zedd got together too, thinking it was your fault that Zayn and Liam broke up. News flash- there’s other people in the world who matter. 

“At any rate the way Louis tells it is that they ran into each other back stage at an event a couple years ago, literally ran into each other. Nick spilt tea on Louis and Louis threw a fit about it, until he actually noticed who it was. He tried to swing at Nick, Nick likes to add that Louis was a little intoxicated at this point, missed and gave himself a black eye instead.

“Nick felt bad so he took Louis back to his place to take care of him until the morning, except Louis slipped over night. Jade, you remember Jade right? The one who took Louis’ papers when you broke up with him?, called Louis when he didn’t come home that night. Nick answered for him, mostly in shock that Louis was a little, and Jade told him how to bring Louis back up if he felt like he couldn’t handle him until Jade could come and get him after she finished rehearsal. 

“Nick told her it was fine, and he and Louis spent the morning watching cartoons and bonding over their love of Elmo or some such shit, I usually stop listening at this point to be honest. Then Louis came back up, and accused Nick of drugging him or something- I’m not sure. They fought again, almost got the cops called on them if Nick is to be believed and then they just stopped.”

“They stopped arguing just like that?” Harry asks, on the edge of his seat, but also really confused. 

“Apparently you sent them both some stupid text and they had a laugh about how weird you are and then spent the afternoon bonding over trash talking you.” 

Bottom lip pressing out Harry looks all of five years old. “So they’re together because I hurt them both bad enough that they felt the need to bond over that?” 

“Mate, I’m telling you the whole world doesn’t revolve around you. Honestly now they don’t even talk about you, like ever. Unless it’s to share some weird shit you’ve tweeted or texted them. They’ve found other things to bond over now.” 

There’s another knock on the door, too light to be Nick’s, and since he has a key Niall knows it can’t be them back already. 

“Look, I have a date who’s apparently here already. I need to finish this date before Louis gets home or he’ll think I’m replacing him again and no one wants that. If you have any other questions go see Liam, yeah?” 

Harry sighs but nods, standing. “I’ll see myself out, mate. Thanks for the help.” 

^*^*^*

At the park across town Nick’s phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out to glance at who’s texting him before he grimaces when he catches sight of Harry’s name. 

“Be careful Nicky!” Louis screams at him from where he’s going down the slide. “Jade says if you make faces like that your face with get stuck!”

“And Jade is right,” Nick nods in agreement. “That’s why Niall is always tickling you, so your face will get stuck in a smile.” He makes tickle monster fingers and takes off chasing the little boy. “That’s why the tickle monster is coming out.” 

Louis takes off screaming, the sound of his giggles making everyone in the park turn in stare but for once Nick isn’t embarrassed by the attention. Louis shines brighter then the sun and he doesn’t mind sharing him, just this once. 

*^*^

An almost completely naked Anton answers the door when Harry bangs on the door. They blink at each other for a moment, Anton getting a tighter grip on the pillow he was using to cover his dick before yelling over his shoulder, “Hey Liam babe! I think there’s someone here to see you.” 

“Tell them to go home, I finally found the lube!” Liam yells back. 

A look of shame crosses Anton’s face before he yells back, “I really think you’ll want to talk to this one.” He turns back to Harry, “You can come in. I know you’ve probably seen Liam naked more often then I have at this point.” He shuts the door behind Harry and then leads him to the kitchen, where Liam apparently is, unashamed of his naked ass. 

Harry is left wondering how many squats Anton does to get his ass to jiggle like it does. 

Liam is sprawled out on the kitchen table, dick proudly standing in the air when they walk in. He sits up, alarmed, when Harry appears behind Anton. “Oh fuck, I didn’t expect you Harry.” He jumps down and runs around to grab a dish towel to cover himself up with. 

“Sorry for showing up unannounced,” Harry says, trying to subtly adjust his pants a little. “I went to see Niall today to get some answers to some shit and he said you could probably answer them better then he could.”

Liam sighs, “Alright, why don’t you make some tea for us, I have a feeling that this is going to take a while. Anton and I are going to go upstairs and get dress.”

“Do you have to?” Harry asks, and then blushes a bright red. “Never mind, ignore me. Pretend that I didn’t say that out loud.” 

Liam, also blushing a bright red, continues on agreeably. “We’re going to go get dressed and wipe the dried lube out of his ass and then we will rejoin you, sound good?” 

“Sure.” Harry shrugs, before pulling some tea bags out of the cabinet, pretending to not be paying the other two any attention in an attempt to give them some privacy. 

He’s getting more and more confused as the day goes on, to be honest. For every question that gets answered he has four more new ones come up. And it seems like none of the other boys really know what exactly is going on between Nick and Louis either, or at least that’s the feeling he got from his talk with Niall. 

He’s startled when Liam takes a seat next to him. “So you said you had some questions,” he offers, pulling a more then willing Anton into his lap before he offered the other man his cup of tea. “Well ask them and we can try our best to answer them if we can.” 

“I don’t even know where to begin,” he says seriously. “I was under the impression that Nick and Louis couldn’t stand each other but last night proved me wrong. And I thought I was pissed about them dancing together or being together or whatever but this morning when I woke up sober I thought about it some more and I think it’s wonderful. They’re two of my favorite people and they honestly deserve each other and the happiness being together can bring them, but Niall says they’re not actually together. That they’re just friends with benefits or something.”

“Hey Haz? Take a breath mate.” Liam smacks his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. “Now there wasn’t any questions in that babble you just let out but let me see if I can clear some things up for you.” 

Anton pips up for the first time. “See, you fucked them both up so much that neither are sure they believe in love anymore or that being together would solve anything, so they call themselves FWB. They’re actually probably more serious about each other at this point then me and Liam, and we’re pretty fucking serious.” 

Liam beams, pressing a kiss to the other man’s cheek. “We had a talk a couple weeks ago about marriage and kids, if that tells you anything.” 

Harry blinks at them both for a moment. “So. They’re together but they’re not calling it as them being together.” 

Liam shrugs while Anton nods. “Pretty much, yeah. It’s obvious to everyone that they love each other, would die or kill for one another if the other so much as asked but again, they’re really scared about being in love or calling it love. You pretty much fucked them both up really bad, you know? And no one blames you anymore, they’ve both moved on and the rest of us have followed in their footsteps but they’re both still scared and weary. You can’t blame them for that.”

“But aren’t they hurting each other by not saying their real feelings?”

“Didn’t you hurt both of them by dating them at the same time and then breaking their hearts with no warning?” Anton snapped. “Sorry babe,” he says to Liam, who presses a gentle kiss to the side of his head. 

“It’s okay, why don’t you go ahead and go upstairs, huh? And find that toy you really like.” 

“You mean the-?”

“Yehp, go ahead kitten.” 

Anton throws Harry one finally glare before he skips his way up the stairs, a giant smile on his face at the prospect of an afternoon of- well, fun activities. 

Liam watches him, a huge smile on his face, before he turns to face Harry again. “Now I know you aren’t a bad person Harry, I told you as much last night, but you really did hurt them both. You also really don’t have a say in if they’re hurting each other or not. I know you care about both of them still, and that you love them in a way they didn’t love you but you’ve got to let it go.” 

“Your missing the point Liam!” Harry yells out. “I’m really fucking happy for them! I want them to be happy, I just don’t understand why they don’t think they deserve it! They deserve to be happy, they deserve to be loved.” 

Liam nods his head in agreement. “They do. But you broke them to the point they don’t think they do anymore. What are you going to do to fix that?” He lets that sink in for a moment before he stands up. “Lock the door behind you after you leave, please. I have a boyfriend to go see too.” 

Harry doesn’t even notice when he’s left alone, his mind going a million miles an hour, trying to figure out how to fix the mess he has found himself in, when it hits him. 

He texts Niall to find out which park exactly Nick and Louis had gone to, he was a man on a mission now. 

*^*^*^ 

“Nick!” The scream from across the park has Nick stopping the swing that Louis, now Louis in his adult headset, is in. The other man had begged him to push him, claiming he was too tired to do it himself. (Nick is honestly too weak for Louis and his pretty blue eyes.) 

“Look, it’s Haz.” Louis spots him first, confusion clear on his face. “Wonder what he wants.” 

“Probably to finish the fight from last night.” Nick says darkly, but offers him a friendly wave. “This is not going to be good,” he says to Louis under his breath. 

“Oi, Grimshaw, be nice. Harry might be an asshole but he’s still one of our best friends,” Louis hisses back, a forced smile on his face. “Hey Harry, what’s going on mate?” He asks when Harry stops in front of them.  
“Yeah, can we talk?” He asks.

Nick lets out an anxious giggle. “Sure, but we’ll have to do it here. Our driver is suppose to pick us up in about,” he checks his phone, “fourteen minutes.” 

Harry nods to himself. “So. You two are in love with each other,” he says bluntly. 

The two blink at him in silence for a moment before they both burst out in halfhearted disagreements. 

“No, you do. And it’s come to my attention that I’m the one who fucked up both of you and your thoughts about you deserving love so. I’m sorry for being such an asshole to both of you, for using you both for my own gain. I’m sorry for making you ever doubt that you meant the world to me when we dated, because you did. You both deserve to know how beautiful and wonderful you are, and together you bring each other that.” 

Nick blinks, “Thank you Haz,” he turns to say something to Louis, who’s shaking his head.

“I don’t believe you,” he says simply. “If I’m beautiful and wonderful and deserving of love you never would have treated me the way you did,” he insists. “I would have been enough for you.” 

Harry opens his mouth to argue but Nick beats him to it.

“Louis, you do know I love you, yeah?” Louis gives a hesitant nod. “The moon and the stars, love, they know who you are.” 

“And what’s that?” Louis asks, a pleased little smile finally crossing his face.

“The love of my life, across all of my life times.” Nick replies, as if it’s as simple as that. And to them, it is. 

Harry watches with a please smile as Louis throws himself on the Nick, attacking his lips with his own. He watches in amusement as their kisses turn more heated before he turns alarmed when Louis tries to get his hand down the front of Nick’s pants.

“You guys. You guys, I’m really happy for you both but we’re still in a public place. You guys?”


End file.
